A whole new world
by tamachan247
Summary: Every wonder why Jack Atlus is such a stick in the mud. One reason: Yuki Kyosuke's death. But what would happen if Jack learned she was still alive, would he chose the girl he loves or the Signers? Jack Atlus/OC. Season 1
1. The Death

"Split up, everyone!" Yuki's brother yelled to her and the boys in Team Satisfaction. Kiryu had a protective expression on his face. No way was he going to allow Sector Security to get anyone in Team Satisfaction, let alone his younger sister. The sudden sound of gun shots caused Yuki to jump. No matter how much they would run or hide, Yuki had a feeling the night wasn't going to turn out well. She was scared. This was the first time Sector Security used violence on the people of the Satellite like this. Security was going around shooting all the duelist they could find. The boys all nodded to Kiryu, understanding the plan he came up with.

Crow, Yusei, and Jack all started to split up just as Kiryu had ordered them to do. Yuki found herself stuck in that same spot as before. Her knees were knocking against each other as she shook in terror. Kiryu looked over his lean shoulder at his baby sister. His expression was still had as before. "Jack!" Yuki noticed the boy her brother was yelling at still hadn't left like he had been ordered to. Yuki stared at the tall blonde she had had a crush on for some time now. His beauty always seemed to shine more and more as the days went by. "Jack take care of my sister. Don't let anything happen to her." The blonde nodded at Kiryu and began to walk over the girl. His footsteps were quiet on the frail wooden boards they were standing on. He made it up to the girl, taking her hand protectively in his. Yuki looked deeply into his aborigine eyes. Jack gave her some sense of protection whenever they were together. She had no doubt that she could trust him, but that feeling in her gut about the result of this Satellite massacre caused her to hesitate before allowing Jack to pull her away from her brother. Yuki's head trailed upon her brothers. "Stay safe Yuki." She nodded understanding her brother, before fallowing Jack out of the wrecked building they were in.

Jack pulled Yuki threw the deserted streets of the Satellite. Their pace was fast. Jack made quick movements, as quick as he could in the fog. Yuki could barely see the hand Jack was holding on to through the thick fog they were roaming in. Another sound of a bullet went off, causing a yelp to escape Yuki's mouth. They had to stay silent, and she knew that, but the sound of the gun shots going off caused fear to overlap her.

"Yuki, your fine. Security's not going to find us, but we still need to hurry." Jack let his voice remain calm leading her in some direction. She couldn't tell if it was just her, but she felt like the gun shots were getting closer and at a more consistent rate. Every second that pasted by, the Satellite would get darker. The sun was going down, which would eventually leave both her and Jack in the dark as Sector Security was going around eliminating people for the sake of it.

"Jack where are we going?" Yuki's voice was faint and fragile. All she wanted to do was go home, be with Kiryu, not out in the streets running for her life. Hell, she wasn't even a real duelist! All Yuki did was hang out with the boys, she never went out and tried to help them control Satellite. She's only played the occasional duel with Kiryu. Jack stopped running and placed his hand flat against a brick wall. He silently cursed to himself, before turning to Yuki. Jack had made a mistake as he was running through the killer fog. He had taken the wrong street, causing the two teens to make it up to a dead end. Jack looked through the fog, not able to see a damn thing. He was panting hard. He needed a break from running, but knew he and Yuki still had to run for the sake of their lives.

"Dead end." He panted. They had to go back, no way around it. He closed his eyes, hissing at his own mistake. How could he have been so stupid, leading him and Yuki to a dead end, at a time like this? Yuki stepped closer to Jack. He could hear his soft pants beside him. She pressed her body closely against his for protection. "It's ok; we still have time to head somewhere else." Jack stroked Yuki's silver-grey hair.

"I don't think so Jack." Yuki felt panicked; she hid behind Jack's muscular body. The two became silent. Slow steps neared to the two teens. A shot of awareness fell over Jack. They were out of time. Security had found theme. They were goners. Jack lifted his arm, protecting Yuki with his own body. He promised Kiryu to protect his sister and that's what he was going to do. A laugh of a middle aged man broke the silence that fell over the Satellite. Yuki hid behind Jack even more. The footsteps continued to get closer and closer.

"I got you cornered Satellite scum!" Jack backed up a little. He didn't want to get shot. He didn't want to die. He was living for too much. He had all these dreams he still want to make possible. He couldn't do that if he was dead, but he didn't want Yuki to die either. She meant too much to him. He never admitted it, nor did he even act that way to shoe his affection towards her, but how could he? She's the younger sister of his leader. He could never let Yuki go and die like this, especially without a fight.

"Stay being me Yuki." Jack hissed at the girl. Yuki shook her head. She didn't want Jack to sacrifice himself for her. She was scared of death, but her love for Jack was much stronger than any fear she had. "Once this guy shoots me, I want you to run. Go find Crow, Yusei, or you brother." Jack was ready to sacrifice himself. He made a promise to Kiryu only moments ago; he was going to do whatever he could to protect Yuki from Security. The man got closer, close enough to make out his image. He was holding out the gun in front of him pointing it at the two of us.

"Die you Satellite scum!"

"Jack!"

BANG!

The world seemed to stop for the two teens. Yuki's washed out gold eyes looked at Jack's violet. Tears slipped from Jack's eyes, along with little cries. Yuki weakly smiled at the blonde. She jumped in front of Jack before the bullet was able to pierce him; as a result, the bullet hit her. The color from Yuki's face was draining, but she kept a light smile on her face. Jack felt the tears running down his face. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was the one who was supposed to die, not Yuki.

"Y-yuki." Jack cried. Blood was dropping down from Yuki's chest, where the bullet made contact with her flesh. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. Jack was willing to let himself pass on for her. He swore to protect her, not allow her to get shot! "No, you aren't supposed to die here!" Yuki smiled weakly, before coughing up blood on Jack's Team Satisfaction vest. The blood was a bright pure crimson red.

"J-jack, y-ou mean more t-to me then you think." Jack shook his head, the tear were blurring his vision as he hugged Yuki's almost lifeless body up against his. "Im going to miss you." Jack started to shake his head even more. He didn't want to listen to her crap. She wasn't going to die like that. Not in front of him. He was going to save her somehow.

"Yuki don't say stuff like that. After this, I'll find you help. You'll be fine Yuki, don't give up!" Jack was yelling now, scared of losing her. Yuki's eyes dropped a little. She couldn't clearly see Jack's beautiful face any longer, but only feel his warm touch. Yuki lifted her hand up hand, placing it on Jack's cheek. It was wet with tears. She smiled light.

"Jack, tell Kiryu I wanted this, please." Jack's lip twitched ever so slightly. Yuki felt blood drip out of her mouth. She only wanted to say one more thing before she died, or Jack would never know how she felt for him. "Jack I lo-"

BANG!

Another shot was fired at Yuki. Jack shook under Yuki's cold body. Yuki's eyes that were only half way open, closed. Her head dropped, showing no sign of life. "YUKI!"


	2. The Plan

Around 4 years had passed since Yuki's death, even so, she thought of those memories, remembering every emotion she had felt on that day. Yuki's feeling for Jack hadn't changed even if she were technically dead. If it were her choice she would have rather wanted to pass on then be kept as a slave, for the Dark Signers. She was one of the first Dark signers in a matter of fact. She held the color orange, unlike her brother who held the color blue. Kiryu too died, violently, before finding himself wanting revenge on Yusei Fudo as a Dark Signer. Nothing seemed to catch the attention of Yuki more than Jack Atlus. She wanted to see her beautiful Jack again. If he weren't a signer she wouldn't have any second thoughts about seeing him, touching him again. Destiny was the only obstacle keeping the two teens away from each other. It was the Dark Signers responsibility to eliminate the Signers, not fall in love with them.

Yuki looked down at the meeting table, where all the Dark signers met for their meeting. Yuki had hid her eyes and face under the hood from her black cloak, just like she always did during dumb meetings. All the seats that were down the table had a significant Dark Signer sitting in it, with the exception of the one seat parallel to hers. Thus was the reason the meeting hadn't started. The Dark Signer that hadn't appeared was the first one to duel our enemy. It didn't surprise the Orange Signer, after all that one Signer does go too far with getting his satisfaction.

All the dark signers waited in silence. The few candles in the room flickered indicating a presence coming. An idiotic laugh of pleasure mint fell over the cold, dead like area they sat in. The missing Signer had finally showed up. The Signer walked into the meeting hall. His laughing hadn't stopped; his smiled spread all across his face. It looked like he found a way to satisfy himself before coming. The signer didn't bother to put on his blue lined cloak. He entered with his black pants and jacket that had blue lining on it. His trademark red shirt reveled the flesh on his stomach. The way he dressed reminded Yuki of herself. Yuki wore a number similar as him. A black shirt like object and a skirt type thing, reveling all the skin on her stomach. The lining on her clothes were too similar to the others, only main difference was the color. The late Signer began to laugh even more causing Yuki and practically everyone in the meeting room to roll their eyes. The late Signers blue-silver hair fell over his black eyes. Another similarity between all the Dark Signers, their eyes. None of them longer had pure white eyes, but dark black ones.

The red signer, as they all knew as leader waited till their beloved blue signer took his proper seat. "Tell me Kiryu, why didn't you finish Yusei, you had him in the perfect position." All the signers looked at Kiryu. She knew trusting her brother with a task like that wasn't a good idea. She knew her brother all too well to know that he didn't care what any of the Signers thought of his revenge of Yusei. He wanted to feel satisfied the way he wanted to, not the way they wanted him to. Kiryu expected that reaction from leader, but how could he not take advantage of Yusei when he was helpless like he was now. Yusei was scared oh him, which happed to pleasure Kiryu more than anyone knew. Kiryu began to give out another one of his signature laughs.

"What I did to Yusei is even better then destroying him. He's too scared of me! It's great. I'm causing Yusei to live in a world of hell now." Yuki shook her head at her psychotic brother. She was beginning to get annoyed by her brother's insanity by now. Three years could cause any human or in her case the dead to lose their mind. "Next time I duel Yusei, he'll be too scared to fight. It'll be an easy victory." Yuki as well as Kiryu wasn't sure what leader would say to that. Sure leader had a main goal, but the two weren't sure if he would suddenly act different because of Kiryu's actions. Leader smiled at the older brother, approving his actions. Yuki almost felt her mouth hand open. If someone like her or Misuti (Misty in dubbed) tried to do something like that, leader would make a scene. As though it were on cue, leader called on the green Signer. Misuti didn't seem to even expect to get called on either.

"You'll have the next signer. Aki Izayoi (Akiza in dubbed) I assume?" Yuki felt anger fill over her. She wanted to be the next Dark Signer to duel. She wasn't much or a duelist 4 years prior, but the years leading up to then allowed her to learn the art of dueling. The Signer Yuki wanted was Jack Atlus himself. Their love was forbidden, but if she were able to bring Jack to her side their love would be a problem, they would be the King and Queen of hell, and rule on each other's sides. Yuki slammed her fist on the wooden table, rising from her seat. No one was startled from the girl's reaction. In fact they were waiting for it to happen.

"I wanted the next signer! I want to Duel Jack Atlus!" Yuki stared deadly at her brother as he laughed. Kiryu laughed at how she believed she could beat Jack even thought he didn't believe so. The hood that covered Yuki's face slipped off, causing her face to be reviled to everyone. Kiryu laughed even more from the angry expression on his sister's face. Yuki felt like grabbing her brother from the other side of the table and punch him for being stupid, but she was able to hold in her anger.

"Hm." Yuki and Kiryu turned to leader, he was thinking? Leader rarely thought out loud, especially over something like; who was going to duel first. "Miss. Yuki, if you truly want to duel Jack, I'll allow it. Both you and Misuti are to go at the same time. She'll duel against Aki and you Jack." Kiryu couldn't believe it. How was his sister about to get leader to allow Misuti and her to both catch the prey at the same time. Kiryu was especially shocked over how his sister was dueling. Jack Atlus. He had never forgiven him. He hated Jack just as much as he despised Yusei. He specifically ordered Jack to protect his sister under all conditions and what did Jack do after that? Let her get killed. Kiryu wanted to get revenge for her sister by sending security and Jack to hell. Only problem was, Kiryu knew the feeling Yuki had for Jack. He would find Yuki muttering Jack's name in her dreams as well as her thoughts. Yuki smiled happily before sitting back down. "If no one has any more complaints, your all dismissed."

It took the took the two siblings no time to get to the room they shared. The room which they shared had no window nor any source of light, with the exception of a lit candle. The single candle allowed the room to get enough light without letting it be too bright. Kiryu jumped onto his bed in a lying position and watched his sister grab her Earthbound Immortal deck. Her deck had a certain similarity to his, but Kiryu was never able to put his finger on it.

"How did you get him to let you duel Jack?" Kiryu was curious over his sister's accomplishment. All she had to say was she wanted to go next and leader allowed it. It wasn't known to Kiryu that Yuki had fallowed her own brother's example. That day Kiryu had found out Yusei was their target, he demanded to be the one to duel him, even thought leader already who's the signer to complete that task. Yuki used her older brother's actions for her own use. It wasn't like she fought for her duel; she just simply demanded her duel with Jack.

"I just called it bro." Kiryu wasn't pleased by the smart-ass remark. Just called it, didn't cut it with him. You couldn't just call it and get it; that just didn't work around here, at least not for him.

"Well you're going to lose to him. He's much stronger then you." Yuki shrugged. No matter how Kiryu put her down about Jack, she always ignored it. She loved him. Kiryu knew that and hated it. She didn't care, she would believe in whatever she wanted to believe in. "He's not worth having you." Yuki stopped and turned to Kiryu. His blue-silver hair rested on his shoulders (remember he's lying down, his hair is shorter then that.) He had his eyes closed. For a moment he almost looked like her brother before he went crazy. Not looking at his black eyes cause Yuki to really believe it was her old brother talking to her, The Team Satisfaction Kiryu. She lightly smiled. Kiryu was facing the black sealing his breath calm and even.

"Why do you say he's not worth it?" He brother caused curiosity to fall over her. Jack used to be Kiryu's friend, along with hers. She could tell for herself if he was worth her time or not, she was after all 18 now. She wasn't a little kid any more.

"Because it's Jack Atlus were talking about. The only thing he's worth is going to hell, along with Yusei."

"That's where I'm taking him."

*Jack Atlus POV*

Jack sat in his large Cando in Neo Domino City. Years passed since he saw two of his best friends die. First Yuki and then her brother Kiryu. Jack moved on since then, now he was an important person in Neo Domino City. He finally made it to the top. It took him a while, but he did it. Even so, Jack felt lonely. He left his friends, family for his fame, but that hadn't pleased him. He was still hoping for another chance to see Yuki. He never forgot, never stopped putting the blame on himself about her death. Jack even knew Yuki's death cause him to be more cold-hearted. How could it not he was right there, he could have saved her, but that didn't happen.

Lately he had been feeling more guilty about t\what had happened to Yuki. Four long years passed since then and still he couldn't forgive himself. He twirled the silver necklace in his finger tips. Since Jack saw the duel between Yusei and Kiryu, he had been fiddling around with that thing. Kiryu turned into a Dark Signer, the swore enemy of the Signers, who he was part of. Jack hadn't talked to Kiryu, but every time Kiryu looked at him, it made him feel weak, like he was ready to kill him or something. That feeling in his gut later led to his actions with the sliver necklace. The necklace wasn't some random object to him. It happened to be the friendship necklace Yuki gave to him long ago. When he first received the chain, he didn't have much appreciation for it, but now after years, he understood the true value of it. Jack got knocked out of his dreaming stage when his assistant entered the room.

"Who was on the phone?" Jack didn't look up at Mikage as he asked the question. He didn't truly care who called him, he already had an idea on who called. Carly.

"Carly…again." Mikage wasn't happy, she was never happy with it care to Carly. Jack sighed, thinking of the black haired journalist sitting by her phone hoping to get his call back. She wasn't going to get one. He did like her, she helped him a lot, but it was too dangerous for her to be hanging out around with him. Carly allowed Jack to stay with her for a while, recently before the dark signers appeared. Oddly, he had a weird attraction to that girl. She managed to put a smile on his face, just like Yuki would. Carly would just be herself, just a weird girl, but that amused him. She wasn't like most girl he knew, she was different. "Mr. Atlus, I'm sorry about not letting you see if Yusei was alright, please doing still be mad." Jack thought about what his assistant was talking about. Yusei's D-Wheel broke in the middle of his duel with Kiryu. That caused Yusei to call off his bike to a pile of trash, resulting in a glass, being stabbed to his abdomen. Luckily for Yusei, Crow was able to grab him quickly taking him to Martha's. All he did was watch, as Kiryu laughed his fucking ass off at Yusei's pain. That wasn't like Kiryu, it made him sick to think Yuki could be related to someone like that. If she saw her brother today, she would be degusted. That's why he was going to shut Kiryu up, for the sake of Yuki. That was his promise to her.


	3. If you really love me

"Mr. Atlus, I'm leaving for the night. Do you need anything before I go?" Jack shook his head at his assistant Mikage. Yuki was observing the blonde from outside Jack's window. She could have easily been mistaken for a cat or such. Mikage nodded, bowing at her boss, heading out. Still Jack didn't move, he was too busy think. Yuki remained quiet. She had left the base of the Dark Signers and came there for Jack. It didn't take long to hunt the signer down; quite frankly it was easy, considering she knew where to look. Still Jack didn't notice the girl watching him quietly. Jack had moved his concern over to the chain in his hands. He wore that friendship necklace ever since he got it, no one seemed to ever mind that he wore it, in fact no one seemed to notice, even when he did become famous. Jack signed, placing the silver chain on the coffee table, beside his deck. Yuki was the only thing he had thought about since he got back from the Satellite. He had sat in that seat on his couch for hours, before he finally stood up. He needed to do something else with his life other then sulking over the dead girl. The tall blonde stood up, combing his fingers through his silk like hair. He really needed to take a warm bath or shower that always seemed to calm his nerves. He glanced at the chain one last time before walking through a door.

Yuki hadn't moved from the shadows, even though she wanted to come right in and pull Jack into a hug. She had her black hood from her cloak was over her head once again. The cloak made her feel so mysterious. Once steam started to flow out of the room Jack was in, she pulled herself out of the shadows, and allowing herself into Jack place. He was in the shower that was easy enough to tell. Yuki for so long wanted to enter this place. She wanted to confront Jack, letting him know she wasn't dead like he really thought, but now, now she had an excuse to see him, to feel his living skin once again.

Yuki trailed her hands over everything she walked by, in Jack's apartment. If her brother was watching he do this he would have thought she were some sort of stalker. Not like it mattered to her what he brother thought of her, she was only doing what she was told by leader. She had to duel with him, once he lost to her, he would be her King. They would both become the Queen and King of hell, the Dark king and Queen, well once they got rid of all the Signers that is. She never mentioned the plan to anyone. Why would she? She was a Dark Signer, while Jack was a Signer. They were both a different source, one light the other dark. It would be easier to just forget about Jack, but she couldn't. Yuki had feeling for the Signer, feelings she couldn't help. She had passion for the blonde teen. Seconds before she died, she was going to say it. She was going to tell him she loved him, but in the middle of her sentence she was shot once more, dyeing in her lovers hands.

Yuki traveled to the couch, her fingers rested against the warm surface Jack sat on only moments before. Her eyes traveled down to the silver pendent lying face up. She picked up the metal recognizing exactly what it was. That was the necklace she gave to Jack. She couldn't believe Jack still held on to that, after so long. She started to smirk, holding the chain to her heart. He hadn't forgotten her; he missed her just as much as she missed him. Yuki took a seat on the couch and waited. The sound of the hot water stopped. Jack let out a small sigh from the bathroom. Jack's bare feet smacked against the marble floor as he exited the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks, holding the towel at his waist. He had just noticed the girl sitting on his couch.

"What the-Who are you?" Yuki smiled under her hood. She finally was able to hear Jack call for her again. She stood and walked up to the blonde teen. He hadn't changed, he was still her Jack. Jack made a hard face at the girl; he didn't recognized Yuki under the cloak. It didn't matter to her; she was with Jack that was the most important part. He stood stiff as Yuki placed her cool hand on his wet chest. Touching him felt so good. She started at the beautiful Aubergine eyes of Jack's. Jack wasn't certain what was exactly going on but he had a strange feeling that it wasn't good. She was a Dark Signer, it wasn't difficult to tell from what she was wearing, but he couldn't figure out why she would be touching him like that. "Answer me Dark Signer!" Jack reached the back of Yuki's cloaked hood, pulling it off her head to expose her face. Jack, shocked, started at the girl. She still had her body pressed against his, lips still formed as a smirk. He was speechless, so many thought were beginning to run though his head. She had ended up just like her brother Kiryu. Yuki lightly giggled lifting her chin, giving Jack a flirty/ happy look.

"I can't believe you held on to this Jack." Yuki was ignoring all Jack's questions, she for sure wasn't going to give him any answers, if he wanted answers all he needed to do was have a duel with her, simple as that. Yuki pressed the necklace to the bare skin on Jack's neck, examining it on him. It really did look good on him. Jack kept quiet; he tried to keep himself calm from excitement. He was so happy to see her, but she was a Dark Signer, she didn't' care about his feelings, not anymore anyway. Yuki started to gently trace her fingers down Jack's muscular chest, his nipples hardened from her cool finger tips. Goods Bumps appeared down his bare arms.

"Yuki… you're like your brother aren't you?" She smiled. Her fingers hadn't let the blonde teen's chest. Man he really was in good shape, and muscular for a 19 year old duelist. It somewhat surprised her on how much muscle he had even though he didn't do much.

"You have a really nice body Jack." She was whispering in his ear, putting the necklace on him so it wouldn't fall. Jack shivered from the sound of Yuki's whisper. He never heard her whisper his name before, he felt like as though she were trying to seduce him. Jack's hands trembled slightly as he moved his hands down Yuki's small, petite body. Touching her seemed so natural to him. He began to lean in. He wanted to kiss her; 4 years without her, made him feel a little crazy. He didn't want to let her go, not now. Jack's lips almost pressed against hers, but he stopped. What was he doing? He couldn't kiss Yuki, she wasn't **really** alive. The girl in front of him might look like her and sound like her, but she wasn't the Yuki Jack knew from years ago. Jack let the girl go.

"What are doing here?" He muttered, looking away from his fake lover. She cutely smiled at Jack, moving her hands up around Jack neck. She stood on her tippy toes, bringing her face closer to his. He looked at the girl.

"I wanted to see you Jack." Jack huffed, rolling her eyes at the comment. He didn't believe a word she was saying. Yuki died long before now, why would she suddenly come to see him, why not earlier? Yuki could tell Jack didn't believe her. She pouted her lips at the blonde. "Why don't you believe me?" she questioned, blowing a strand of blonde hair out of Jack's eyes. Jack kept his hands at his sides, holding his towel in place.

"Yuki died a long time ago. You can't be her." Yuki shook her head. She was dead; she never said she was alive. Why couldn't Jack think of her as an angle, she was back and especially wanted to be with him. That's why she wanted to duel Jack, if he were to lose then her plan would be perfect. That was the only possible choice for them to really be together. She needed to open his eyes to see the truth to their future with one another.

"I know, I am dead, technically. I'm a Dark Signer just like Kiryu, but I guess you already knew I was a Signer, since you all ready called me that." Jack frowned. She was dead, just like he thought. Jack's thoughts went back to the other night with Kiryu, Yusei, and Crow. She **was** like Kiryu, _**the enemy**_, the same ones who he and Yusei had to get rid of, using the power of the Crimson Dragon.

"Are you here for a duel? I'm a signer after all and you're a Dark Signer."

"Does it matter? I'm here because I love you Jack. I tried telling you that before I died. I wanted to be with you; I don't care if you're a Signer. You feel the same way, don't you?" Jack looked at the silver-blue haired girl. He nodded. He did love her back; he knew she loved him too; she tried telling him before she passed. He wanted to be with her, but how? Yuki smiled, touching Jack's golden hair.

"I love you too Yuki, but… how would that work out? You a Dark Signer and I'm a Signer, no one would allow that. Yusei and Kiryu would especially be against it." Yuki laughed. Thanks to her years of planning it was an easy question to answer. Her plan would go exactly how she wanted. She and Jack would be happy together, while the other Dark Signers, especially leader, would be proud at our success, it was a win-win situation.

"I've been thinking about it a lot Jack. I found a solution that would satisfy us." Jack smirked. She was truly his sister. As much as Yuki wouldn't want to hear it, Jack would notice bits of Kiryu in Yuki when it came to her personality. "This is the only way we can be together Jack. You have to become a Dark Signer. Then there wouldn't be any problem. We can be the Dark King and Queen. We'll rule side-by-side. No one would be able to stop us Jack. The Signers would go down easily without you. You can be a really king!"Yuki was getting over excited thinking of their new life with one another. It was her dream after all, a life only with her and Jack. Thinking about it made her all giggly. She was so cut up with her idea that she didn't even pay attention to Jack's reaction. He was starting at her, like she was nuts. She really was turning into Kiryu. He wasn't going to go along with her idea. Sure he loved her, but hell he wasn't going to go along with her crazy idea. Become a Dark Signer for her sake? Fuck no. She was beginning to sound more and more like Kiryu every minute she talked. He shook his head. Yuki looked at the blonde puzzled at the expression he has giving her. "What's wrong?" He made a face.

"Are you crazy, I'm not doing that?"

Yuki's eyes narrowed. She couldn't believe it. He had just said he would to be with her, that he loved her, but now he was just calling her crazy. She should have guessed. He was a Signer, like he was going to do anything to betray the Crimson Dragon. Fine, she wasn't going to let Jack dominate her, if he was going to refuse, then she would force him to go along with her plan. They would rule hell with one another; she **would** make sure of it. "Then I'll make you Jack. I will make you my king." Aggressively spoke to her so called lover. Jack back up from the girl. He had never seen her act like that before out of the years they knew one another, not once did he see her dark side, she had always been gentle and nice to him.

"What do you mean make me?" A dirty thought caught his attention, before he quickly shook his head. He felt ashamed of thinking of him and her doing something so dirty with one another. He just couldn't think like that, it was wrong. Not only was it the fact that he was a Signer and she was a Dark Signer, but she was as well his old friends little sister. He knew it was wrong to think like that but when he looked at her, it made him feel weak and uncomfortable. They were still friends even if she were going through a crazy stage.

It didn't take long for Yuki to figure out what Jack was thinking. It wasn't hard; he was a guy after all. "I was going to say a duel, but your way might work too." She fingered his chest, smirking. Jack's eyes widened as a tine of red appeared on his cheeks. She giggled at the blush on his face. How cute. Jack closed his eyes, pushing the Dark Signer away from him.

"Stop trying to seduce me, it's not working."

"Oh really, well I think it's working." She giggled, moving for Jack once again. Jack backed up. What was she really trying to so to him. "Come on Jack we can build a new world together. A whole new world, just the two of us." He shook his head.

"Yuki that's crazy. I want to be with you, but not like that."

"Your mind is blocking you from the truth, let your heart decide. The heart should get what the heart wants." There was an indescribable feeling in Jack heart. What did he want, sure he wanted to be with Yuki but he wanted to help save the world from the Dark Signers, but what did he want more? His heart began to ach. He couldn't decide. "Give my idea a shot, please." Jack opened his mouth to oppose the idea, but Yuki quickly grabbed the blonde's soft face, kissing his lips forcefully. She would show him their future together, with that kiss.


	4. Dark King and Queen

Jack started to moan. There was a strange light that was bothering him to a great extent. Moaning once again he was able to tell somewhat where he was. He knew he was lying down but the question was, where? Slowly he opened his eyes. The whole room felt like it was spinning around for him. The ceiling, a light peach color made him want to vomit. He blinked several times before the spinning sensation stopped. He was in fact correct about this current stage. He was in fact lying down, in a bed. He hasn't remembered any thing that had caused him to be sleeping in such a strange bed. Jack couldn't recall what had happened to him last. What happened to him before he passed out was it something important? Slowly Jack pulled him self up looking at the strange room he was in. There wasn't anything that Jack remembered about that place, everything thing there was strange to him. It wasn't like is like any other normal room, it had a couch on the side a merrier a door and windows, in fact it was kinda comfy. He didn't really have a problem with him; except for the face that he knew it wasn't his room. Still seated on the bed, Jack looked around the place but stopped once he recognized the back of the girl sitting on a chair. It was Yuki. Immediately after seeing the girl his memorized started to come back to him. That's right, last thing he remembered was he was with Yuki and they were talking, but what were they talking about. He couldn't remember.

"I'm glad you're awake Jack." Yuki giggled, turning in her seat. Jack started at the girls black eyes, with her cruel smile drawn on her face. Looked at her eyes immediately caused him to remember the fact that she was a Dark Signer. Why was he suddenly so relaxed behind with her? Yuki noticed Jack's reaction; she stood and walked across the room, touching gently everything she was walking by. She suddenly stopped at the single merrier, standing right in front of it, watching her own reflection. "Did you have a nice sleep my king?" She spun around in place and looked at him with such a sweet expression. Jack didn't respond. He was confused, My King where did that come from, he wasn't her king. With his confused expression Jack looked at the 5'4 teenage girl. The same sweet expression remained on her face as she moved out of the way to the merrier. Jack was looking at him self threw the merrier. Words couldn't describe how he felt about what he was seeing. The image of him self was staring back and not a normal image. His refection showed him with eyes that were just as black as Yuki's. He wasn't even wearing the same clothes. He was now wearing a set of Orange and Black, exactly like the clothing Yuki was wearing. Jack gasped at the sight. It was horrible and yet he couldn't walk away. How that hell did this happen to him. Nothing was making sense to him. How did he turn out like this?

"What happened to me?" his voice was frail as she spoke to the girl. Yuki with a puzzled frown her face touched the frame of the merrier, staring back at the confused Jack. She didn't understand what he meant by 'What happened to me'.

"What do you mean darling?"

Jack swung his legs out of the bed and placed is feet on the floor. He proceeded to the silver haired girl, grabbing her roughly. The two teens stared into one another's eyes. Jack with a serious look on his face while on Yuki's was a happy, calming look. "Yuki what happened to me? Why do I look like this? The last thing I remember was that you were at my place and were talking to me about something." Yuki cocked her head to the side and chuckled. He hand reached up for her lover and began to stroke his cheek tenderly.

"You don't remember?" She sounded almost sad at her own saying. Her lower lip made a pout. She didn't seem too happy about what Jack just informed her with. "Jack that day I went to your house you agreed to join me and the rest of the dark signers. We ended up taking over the world like I said we would. We got ride of those signer and you're the King of this new world along with me. Why don't you remember?" Betrayed the Signers. That was the only thing that was going through Jack's head. So it happened. He did as Yuki wanted him to do. He began to remember all the evilness Yuki spoke of. For example him agreeing to joining her. She had given him a passionate kiss and told him she truly wanted to spend the rest of her days with him. He agreed that he loved her that much too and agreed to become a dark signer to allow their love to be accepted. As soon as Jack left the Signers, everything went down word for them. He was in fact the key to the signers, with out him they were nothing. When he and the rest of the Dark Signers went for the last battle, they had beaten the other signers easily. Yusei, Aki, Ruka, they were no match for him and the rest of the dark signers. Together Yuki and him make earth to a new hell, where everyone would listen to him and his Queen. He remembered everything now. He was happy now, not more problems and was able to be with the girl of his dreams.

"Sorry my brain is acting stupid. Of course I remember what happened. It was the best decision I've ever made in my life." What that Yuki smiled. That was the exact thing she wanted to hear from him. Of course if was, after all she knew none of this was real…yet. All the false memories and the room they were standing in, it was all an illusion. She was the only one aware of it. The kiss that Jack remembered was the kiss that set up that whole spell. The kiss was the only reason why jack was seeing what he was seeing now. She was only showing him what would happen if he joined her and so far the results were satisfying her to a great extent. All she had to do was play along with this whole thing and make this world perfect for her Jack.

"I'm glad to hear that." Yuki dropped her hand down and kissed Jack's soft lips. Jack smiled into the kiss. It was perfect to him; he was getting what a true King should get. A place to rule and a hot Queen to rule by his side. "Jack, apparently Kiryu wants to talk to you about our engagement. I can't tell him to do it another day, if you want."

"No, it's alright, its probably more important then just sitting about here all day." Yuki nodded in agreement and kissed Jack once again happily.

"Ok but lets go to the balcony for a little." With out waiting for a response, Yuki grabbed her Kings hand and pulled him straight to their huge balcony. Jack froze from the sight of the ground underneath him. The world not longer looked like the earth he remembered from when he was a Signer. There were no more City buildings or garbage from the Satellite there wasn't even any water left. Everything seemed to have been dried up. The whole landscape was just dirt, dry dirt. The image he looked at startled him. Red was everywhere. Blood lying on the ground, dead civilians just there, and duel monsters roaming freely, destroying anything they wanted. That was the real hell. Fire, burned in random places, probably to remove the dead mortals. Everything was strange to him, the way Yuki spoke to him about their new world didn't make it seem bad at all, but after seeing it with his own two eyes, it scared him. This wasn't what he wanted. There was nothing good about their new world only thing was chaos and destruction. No more water not more life its self.

Yuki was staring at her soon to be husband. She wasn't happy at all about the way he was looking at the result of their new World. He seemed mad to her. She narrowed her eyes at her fiancé. Something in side her wanted to tick, she began to get angry because of him. Was he not satisfied over what she tried to do for him? "Jack your acting weird." Yuki spoke with her best sweet voice like before, even though really she wanted to get revenge. Jack shook his head looking at Yuki. His blonde hair covered his face a little.

"What happened to all the buildings and water?" Yuki began to get frustrated with him. She hated to explain everything to him it was just too much of a both to explain every little thing to him. Ignoring her real emotions she rested her hands on the steal rail of the balcony, applying all her body weight on to it. She signed lightly, looking out at the scene Jack was talking about. So what they did resulted in them destroying all the building that once stood in Neo Domino City and dried up all the water that they had. No big deal that loss wasn't that big, it all helped with the end result of what they had now. Complete World domination!

"Just something that had to be sacrificed my love. In time it'll be all back to normal." She reassured him. Jack started at the girl for a few more moments. He wasn't sure how she knew it would all be back to normal but he didn't question her. He knew better to.

"If you say so." No completely falling for Yuki's words. Jack leaned on the rails too staring down at the out skirts. It really bothered him for some reason; just something about the whole thing really make him uneasy. The fire ad the blood gave him goose bumps, it wasn't normal to live in a world like this. Not at all. Jack looked down all around their castle were duel monsters and almost dead people, but something seemed to catch his eye. Something small and shiny. Straightening up his posture Jack pressed his body against the rail and looked down, squinting at the tiny shining object lying on the dirt. After squinting for several moments Jack was able to infer what it was. It was a silver necklace, not just a random necklace either it was the necklace that the old yuki gave him. Jack suddenly felt ass though something had swept over him, he felt like he was able to really see through his own eyes and remember his own, real memories. Jack looked at Yuki, his eyes narrow.

"Don't you just think this is beautiful?" Yuki haddent looked at Jack to notice his deadly expression towards her. Jack was getting all his old memories back, his real memories. Everything thing he was looking at was a fake. None of it was real. The setting, the way it looked, it was all an illusion. None of it really existed, including the girl in front of him. The real Yuki was that girl that gave him that necklace the girl who was truly sweet and really loved him. He began to feel stupid, how could he have fallen for such an act. It sickened him dearly.

"Shut up, none of this happened. I would never betray the Signers!" jumping slightly yuki turned to Jack beside her. He had finally found out the truth. How was that even possible, there wasn't anything there that would have reminded him of the past, nothing? How could he have possible been able to break her illusion. Yuki madly started at Jack, she was shocked and yet she was confused. Nothing seemed to make sense to her, her plan was suppose to be fool proof and yet he was able to find a way to break free from it. "The real Yuki that I once knew never would have thought of doing something like this. Taking over the world, that wasn't something she would have done. She didn't even like the fact that me and the boys were in Team Satisfaction. The old Yuki would have been disappointed in something like this. Yuki, I'm want to help you." The last sentence he was able to speak came out as a whisper. He didn't know how help Yuki and him self. The only thing that seemed very important to Jack at that time was getting him and Yuki back to their real world. He thought before coming up with an idea. She got them there with a kiss, and he was going to use a kiss to get them back. Jack leaned in giving Yuki the most passionate kiss he could come up with.

Opening his eyes, Jack found that he had snapped out of the illusion. He was back to his real set of mind. He knew his real thoughts and that they were In fact what he really felt and not something that Yuki made him feel. He was standing back in his living room, holding Yuki in his arms. She felt fragile in his arms, she looked as though she were about to pass out, or even worse, die in his arms once again. Yuki looked up at Jack, she felt her eye sight get blurry, nothing looked clear to her any longer she felt an old emotion coming back to her. An emotion that she hadn't felt in a very long time. She couldn't put her finger on it but it was an emotion she felt right before she had really died. She was getting her old feelings back, the same feelings that she had felt years ago. Love and Protection, except it wasn't coming for her anymore, it was coming for the very guy she had tried to protect before. She was happy though. She felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She no longer felt like she had to do any wrong. She felt as though she had seen the light after so long. "Yuki-"

"Thank you Jack." She smiled at the blonde who was on the verge of tears. She knew it and so did he, that she was going to die again. There was a feeling in the air that just informed the two.

"Yuki, don't speak like that. I won't let this happen again. NOT AGAIN!" Jack seemed bad at him self. He was at fault once again on why she was dying. He still wasn't able to do anything to stop anything from happening to her. All he could do was watch.

"Jack, it's ok. We'll meet again. One day." After every word she spoke she seemed to be fading in his arms. Jack was scared. He had no idea what to do. Despite the whole situation, Yuki still smiled at the guy she loved, till she disappeared for good. Jack grabbed the empty air and silently cried. He was going to do whatever she could to get revenge on the Dark Signers, for Yuki's sake.


	5. A New Chapter

It had been around 6 months since Jack and the rest of the signers had defeated the dark signers and had saved the world. Things were back to normal for the blonde teen, hell things were better than before. The time Jack had spent defending the world with Yusei and Crow opened up his eyes. The feeling that had confer Jack through his whole journey was the love he had for Yuki. Even though she had disappeared before his eyes, the blonde didn't give up hope of meeting her again. That hope lead to their success.

"Jack are you heading to that tea shop again?" the 19 year old turned his head to his best friends, and greatest opponent-Yusei Fudo. Jack's dull expression watched over the boy who asked him the question. It wasn't unusual for him to leave at that time to go to the tea shop. It was quite normal for him actually. Jack silently nodded t the black head who was kneeled down next to his D-wheel.

"You going to see _**her**_ again aren't you?" the short red head, Crow, popped up from behind a pile of trash. His face was covered with dirt and Greece that were on the mechanical parts he was going through for Yusei. Jack knew the _**her**_, Crow was speaking of and didn't deny anything. The ginger laughed at the blonde. "Well good luck man." Jack smiled slightly with his other friend before leaving the two signers. The tea shop was a good block away, it hadn't taken him long to get there. As soon as Jack saw the girl sitting at their usual spot he jogged over. The girl-Yuki Kyosuke- started to smile as soon as she saw the blonde. Yuki gripped her hot cup of tea in her hands as the blonde she was awaiting took as seat across from her. A feeling of happiness caused blush to form on her cheeks. He knight in shining armor had finally arrived. Yuki had returned months ago, all her memories as a dark signer were gone. She was no longer the dead little sister of Team Satisfactions leader. Yuki was currently Jack's living girlfriend. When Yuki found herself alive the only thing she remembered was how much she had loved Jack before she was shot back in the Satellite. Thanks for Crow, Jack and Yusei she was able to understand what happened to her a little better.

"I ordered your favorite, sweetheart." Yuki smiled at Jack her long silver hair blew in her face temporary. Jack couldn't help but smile at his love. Even though she had fallen victim to the dark signers her old personality hadn't changed. She was still happy and smiling just like before.

Jack suddenly leaned across the table, holding to Yuki's hand. Yuki started at the blue eyes man holding her had with an innocent expression. That look of hers made the teen smile more. As long as Jack could be with Yuki he would remain happy.

THE END


End file.
